Love conquers all
by Tomato Soup
Summary: I read the last book, and cried for three hours, so this is my full of fluff story, i need my happy


Disclaimer: All the characters apart from Chloe belong to Pullman, which is a shame because if I owned them I would most definitely be nicer to them.  
  
A/N: after reading the amber spyglass I cried for about 3 hours, so I decided to fix it, this is total and major fluff. But I need my happy.  
  
Chloe Brandon looked around, good there was no one in the room. She was at school in her chemistry class room, but she wasn't supposed to be there. If she got caught she would be in trouble for sure. But she was going to risk it. She had a theory, we wont go into that just now, because it was very complicated, but the just of it was that she believed there were other dimensions, and she was trying to open a portal to them, so far she wasn't having much luck.  
  
This whole experiment had started after one of her life skill classes, when one of the boys in her class had started talking about other worlds and how our choices make new ones, or something like that. His name was Will. He had started her school two years before, and right from the start she had liked him, he seemed so. mature, like he had grown up long before every one else, and he always seemed so sad, he tried to smile she could see that but he never really pulled it off.  
  
Just then the bell went and she jumped, well that had been a useless lunchtime, she hadn't made any progress in her little experiment, oh well always tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
[6 years later]  
  
Dr. C Brandon yawned, she had been working all day, but she was almost there, a project that had started back in high school was now nearly finished, she had nearly created a portal to another dimension. Just a few more calculations to do, and she would be ready. she was holding a press conference the next day, it had been posted all over the news papers, every one new about it.  
  
Just then the door flew open and a young man was standing there, he did not look pleased.  
  
"can I help you?" She asked nervously then a blast of recognition hit her and she looked more closely at the intruder "Will?"  
  
"you can't do this Chloe" He told her sternly "I wont let you"  
  
"why ever not?" She asked outraged "you have no right to tell me what I can and."  
  
"you don't even know what your about to do, do you? You will most likely destroy the world, all of them"  
  
"Will what are you talking about? I'm not going to destroy anything, I'm just trying to, well haven't you read the papers, I want to open."  
  
"I have read the papers Chloe, and I can't let you do this" He said as a single tear rolled down his cheek "you just don't understand. Every time you open a window it creates a spector, and you can't keep one opinion either because the dust escapes."  
  
Chloe raised an eye brow at him, was he insane, he had always seemed sane, but that was a long time ago. Maybe he had gone mad. "look Will, I think maybe you should leave now."  
  
"No!" he snarled and thrust his hand out towards the machine with the intention of ripping it apart, he didn't care if he would spent the rest of his life in jail, he had promised, it was his duty, no mater how much it hurt him to throw away on opportunity to see her again. He had to do it.  
  
But then something happened that he did not expect, the machine exploded at lest that's what he thought had happened, in fact it had imploded leaving a whole in the wall, no correction a hole, a hole in nothing. Looking through he realised exactly where he was looking at, this was her world. He wasn't sure how he knew he just did. Franticly he searched for the side of the window so as to close it, what if he was to see her, he wouldn't be able to leave, he would spend his life with her, even if it ment he wouldn't live very long. He wouldn't care. Just to see her, to hold her against him again.  
  
But he couldn't do that. He just couldn't if he gave in the world would end. That was the only thing that kept him going.  
  
He couldn't find the corner of the window, was he out of practice, he searched frantically, then when still nothing happened he broke down and cried, it was the first time he had cried since the night he left her, he felt his heart was braking all over again.  
  
~*~  
  
Chloe watched in desperation, what was wrong with him? She had never seen any one so upset before, she wanted to hug him, comfort him, but it didn't seem wise as she barley knew him. There was a wind coming through the opening, she should be more excited about the fact she had just achieved her life goal. But the man on the floor, who looked like his heart had just broken kind of took some of the excitement away. Just then some one walked through, or to me more exact something floated through.  
  
Will looked up when he heard someone speak, it wasn't Chloe, it was a man, or to be more exact and angel.  
  
"I'm sorry" he choked, finally managing to stop crying " I tried to stop it, but now I can't close the window."  
  
"close the window?" The angel asked "wait you are Will, I have heard of you. I will close the window" then he gently placed his hand on Wills head, "do not be so sad all is well now" then he floated back though, and vanished from sight. Will waited with baited breath for the window to close. But nothing happened. The angel came back through and looked at Will. "it will not close" he said confused.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Will asked  
  
"this is not a window, this is a door"  
  
"what does that mean?" Chloe asked finally releasing that she could in fact talk "and who are you? What is going on?"  
  
"I am an angel" the transparent being told her then turning to Will he spoke "this is not a window, it cannot be closed,"  
  
"but the dust!" Will exclaimed  
  
"none is passing through" the angel told him confused.  
  
Will stared at the door, then back to the angel," you mean? It's it can stay open?" he asked, he could feel his eyes welling up with tears, if this was real. Then that would mean that he could pass through any time, and see her again. It was what he had always wanted. It was hard to believe.  
  
"yes" the angel told him. That one word changed every thing and the only thing he could think of, was 'Lyra'  
  
Quickly he walked through the door, pushing a still confused Chloe out of his way.  
  
He found himself in a small room, the furnisher looked cheep, but well cared for, if slightly used, every part of him was trembling with anticipation, he was really going to see her again, the only problem was that he would need to find her, he looked out of the window, he concluded that he was in Oxford, Lyra's oxford.  
  
He walked down the stairs, he could hear people talking, a man and a woman, but he couldn't make out the words as he got closer he could make out the voices, he didn't know the male voice, but the woman, it was. her, it was Lyra. He started to run towards the room, then stopped, what if she didn't want him any more, what if she was married, had children , she would after all be 20 now, she could be happy with her life, should her turn and leave. No. he had to see her, if she didn't want him, then he would deal with that later, well he would probably try to kill himself, best not to dwell on that. He took a tentative step forward, he couldn't just barge into her life he would need to wait for the perfect moment.  
  
"what do you mean?" the male voice spoke "that you don't love me?"  
  
"I do love you Rick" Lyra said and will almost turned and ran, she really had moved on, and in that second, just for a second, he hated her, she had moved on, forgotten him, done what he couldn't do. "I just don't love you the way I should" she added, Will froze, she was braking up with this guy? He knew it shouldn't make him Happy but it did  
  
"is there some one else?" Rick asked, anger clear in his voice  
  
"yes" Lyra mumbled quietly, "I've always loved him, and that isn't fair to you, I tried Rick, I did. I tried so hard to love you the way I loved him, but I just can't"  
  
"loved?" Rick asked "is he dead?"  
  
"in a way, yes. He's alive, I think but I can never be with him. And I don't think I could bare to be with any one else" Lyra replied sadly  
  
Will heart soared, she was talking about him, he knew it.  
  
"well, I think I have to leave Lyra. I love you, you know. But.." then a few second later he heard the door open, Rick was gone.  
  
Lyra slumped down onto her couch. Why couldn't she get over him, Will was probably married with 15 kids, as happy as can be, where as she was at home, alone. As she would always be. She had promised Will that she would move on, she wouldn't compare her lovers to him, but she couldn't help doing it. She wanted Will and only Will.  
  
Will took this chance to walk round into the small living room, he caught his first glimpse of her, her hair was just as blond, like gold weaved into fine threads and place on her head by an angel. she was more beautiful that he remembered.  
  
"Lyra" he whispered  
  
She looked up alarm and passing through her eyes, who was in her house? Then she saw him, was this real? She was dreaming she had to be. He couldn't be here it wasn't possible. But he was here.  
  
She ran to him before she could stop herself and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried.  
  
He held her tightly and Kissed her hair. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and raised her face up to meet him, then they kissed. This was right, this was they way life should be. Will and Lyra. Forever.  
  
The End 


End file.
